Desperate Witches
by Christiana Gallagher
Summary: What happens when another witch and mortal couple moves into Morning Glory Circle? What if that couple happens to be Bree and Rex Van de Kamp? Please R&R, fourth chapter up.
1. A Letter From Bree

Desperate Witches 

"Samantha!" Darrin Stephens shouted, "you have a letter from a Mrs. Bree de Kamp."

"Oh, really?" Samantha said after gracefully walking down the Stephens' stairs and walking over to her husband.

"Yes, does the name sound familiar to you?" Darrin inquired, "it doesn't sound familiar to me."

"Well, the specific name doesn't sound familiar, but the house across the street was sold recently. Maybe she's the one moving in. I think I should read it, dear," Samantha stated. Darrin handed her the letter and she sat down on the couch to read it. The letter said the following:

_Dear Mrs. Stephens,_

_Considering the fact that you have probably never heard of me I am happily surprised that you are reading this letter at all. My name is Bree de Kamp and my husband and I will be moving across the street from you in two weeks. One of your neighbors—Gladys Kravitz—mentioned that your family was interesting. I love meeting new people, and interesting people are even better._

_So, can we arrange a dinner? Mrs. Kravitz says that you have two children. They are of course invited. My husband and I do not have any children, but we would love to meet all members of your immediate family._

_Sincerely,_

_Mrs. Bree de Kamp  
_"She sounds like a very polite and decent woman," Darrin remarked, "if she will be leaving this address soon, how should we arrange this dinner?"

"Oh, it's simple!" Samantha cried, "just come over about three days after they move in and introduce ourselves. That's what every good neighbor should do." Just then, Darrin and Samantha's oldest daughter—Tabitha—came down the stairs carrying a large piece of paper.

"Good afternoon, honey," Darrin greeted his daughter.

"Good afternoon, Daddy. I wanna draw something," Tabitha informed her father, "but I can't think of what."

"Why don't you draw you and Adam?" Darrin suggested. Tabitha shook her head.

"Darrin, she has at least five drawings of her and her brother. She wants something creative and original…how about the house across the street?" Sam inquired.

"No, Mommy. I'm tired of drawing houses," Tabitha declared.

"Well, Daddy and Mommy just got a letter from a very nice lady who is going to move into the house across the street. Why don't you draw her?" Samantha smiled kindly at her six-year-old daughter.

"But I don't know what she looks like," Tabitha pointed out.

"That's the whole point. You can imagine what you _want _her to look like," Samantha told Tabitha, "but you don't have very long to draw because dinner will be finished in about fifteen minutes." Tabitha thought for a while.

"Okay!" she finally replied and walked away from her parents with a satisfied grin on her face.


	2. A Visit From Endora

The next morning, Darrin drove Tabitha to school and went to work leaving Samantha home with little Adam. It was the perfect opportunity for Samantha's mother, Endora, to appear.

"I hear you're going to have a new neighbor," Endora cackled as she appeared literally out of thin air on Samantha's living room couch.

"Yes, her name is Bree and she seems like a very kind and _normal _girl," Samantha coolly responded. Considering that Endora literally popped in and out of the Stephens home, Samantha was very used to the random visits.

"Well, that depends on your definition of 'normal,'" Endora huffed. Samantha, thinking this was another attack on mortals, ignored her mother.

"Mother, I was planning on doing the housework in a few minutes so I really wouldn't mind if you…" Samantha informed her mother.

"Left?" Endora interrupted, "Samantha, you haven't been listening to a word I said. Bree is not what any mortal would think of as normal..." Samantha gasped. Could it really be true that what Endora was hinting at was true? That Bree Van de Kamp was a _witch_? No, it was too good to be true!

"Mother!" Samantha cried, "Bree is NOT a witch!"

"How do you know?" Endora smirked, obviously amused at her daughter's amazement. "You're not the _only _crazy witch in the area who married a mortal."

"Oh my…" Samantha uttered in amazement, "what in the world should I do now?"


	3. A Drawing From Tabitha

"We could go visit her," Endora smirked, "I think Bree would like to meet her new neighbor."

"Bree isn't a common name for a witch or a mortal," Samantha pointed out, "is it a nickname?"

"Yes, my child. Brianna Van de Kamp is her full name…you and Mrs. Van de Kamp have an awful lot in common," Endora remarked, "as matter of fact sometimes I play cards with Bree's mother and we chat about what it's like to have mortals for sons-in-law." Samantha winced, personally tired of hearing her mother complain about her husband.

"Darrin and I already agreed that we would meet Bree and her husband in two weeks when she officially moved into the neighborhood," Samantha reminded Endora, "that's soon enough…"

"For mortals!" Endora huffed, "but we witches can challenge time, reaching Paris, Egypt, Venice in a matter of seconds."

"NO, Mother," Samantha sighed, "I WILL NOT visit Bree before she moves in. That's all I have to say about it. Would you like some coffee cake, Mother?"

"Yes, dear, but not what you have in mind. It will take you minutes to get the coffee cake from the kitchen while it takes me…" Endora paused as she twitched her hand three times and a small plate of thick coffee cake appeared in her hand, "three seconds."

"Very funny, Mother," Samantha smirked.

Meanwhile, in Darrin's office, he couldn't stop thinking about Tabitha's drawing of Bree. It looked like Tabitha knew exactly who Bree was, like the woman was modeling for Tabitha. But that wasn't possible. Bree was miles away and none of the Stephens had ever met her or heard her name until Samantha had received the letter. Darrin shook his head. He was being paranoid; it was because he was married to a witch. Ever since he found out about Samantha's powers, he was always looking for ways in which she could fail her promise to him. Oftentimes, she did and in his heart of hearts he didn't mind. When Tabitha was born and the Stephens learned she was a witch, Darrin became even more paranoid. If his grown wife—with responsibility and self-control—used magic every so often, wouldn't Tabitha be even harder to control? Especially with Endora. Oh, how Darrin despised Endora! He knew he shouldn't hate his own mother-in-law, but if it weren't for her Darrin's life would be more normal. Samantha and Tabitha would rarely—if ever—use their powers. With Endora popping in and out of the house, it felt like Sam and Endora were on some crazy adventure every week. One day he finds out they're eating lunch with Cleopatra, the next they're getting a bluebird to talk to Tabitha.

"Oh, I need to stop thinking about them," Darrin said to himself, "I can't concentrate on my work. Tabitha draws pictures of people almost every day, There's nothing truly special about this one." But how very wrong he was.


	4. Two Visits

A week later, Endora appeared in the Stephens living room again. Samantha didn't care, as she was bored of watching TV, but not looking forward to doing the laundry for the fourth time in a week.

"Good afternoon, dearie," Endora sneered, "where is little Adam?"

"He's upstairs," was Samantha's reply, "being a very good little boy and napping."

"He's a baby," Endora pointed out, "you're not supposed to leave babies alone in their rooms. They might just crawl out or give you another unfortunate surprise." Samantha raised her eyebrows. She had been leaving Adam in his room during the afternoons for months and Endora had known about it too. This was the first time that Endora had shown that she cared though…was something wrong?

"Mother, I'm sure he'll be fine," Samantha remarked, "I check up on him every ten minutes. You know that."

"Well, what if there's another witch in his room?" Endora questioned Samantha, "I'm very sure David wouldn't be too pleased about that."

"It's Darrin, Mother," Samantha corrected Endora for the millionth time, "and I seriously doubt there's a _witch _in Adam's room. If a witch or warlock wanted to visit him, they'd come through the living room wall as usual."

"Samantha, you've forgotten much of your raising," Endora shook her head sadly, "you know better. Witches and warlocks can appear or disappear anywhere, not just in your beloved living room. I thought you knew that."

"Oh, Mother…" Samantha sighed, "even if a witch _did _appear in Adam's bedroom why would they want to be there?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask them?" was Endora's reply.

"Mother, I can tell you for a fact—there is no witch in my son's room!" Sam cried.

"How in the world can you be so sure?" Endora huffed, "goodness, Samantha, don't be so sure of things you don't know. You act like you have no raising sometimes."

"Fine, Mother. I _will _check in my son's room," Samantha muttered, blinked and disappeared.

"Hmm…hmm…what a stubborn daughter I have…Donald is not treating her right," Endora said to herself as she too disappeared.

Endora and her daughter appeared in Endora's grandson's bedroom at the exact same time to see Bree Van de Kamp holding little Adam.

"Oh my goodness!" Samantha exclaimed, "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Bree apologized, "my name is Bree. I just think children are so darling. I have two of my own."

"Bree?" Samantha cried, "I thought you said in your letter that you had no children."

"Well, my mother—Judia—doesn't want them to be associated with their father anymore. She basically kidnapped them and I didn't want your husband to be confused or know I'm a witch, so…" Bree shrugged, "I had to lie in my letter."

"Oh," said Samantha.

"I told you that you had a witch in Adam's room," Endora smirked, "and now you're happy about it."

"Well, I like meeting new neighbors," Samantha retorted.

'"Sure…sure…you only spent a good ten minutes claiming you didn't want to meet her before she moved," Endora hissed.

"I didn't want to meet you either," Endora confessed, "our mothers are just obsessed with getting us to meet before the expected time." Samantha nodded and glared at Endora.

"We can't help it," was Endora's excuse, "now I arranged a little lunch with Hillary Clinton and I don't want to be late. Good-bye, dears!" With that, Endora vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Well, what are your children named?" Samantha smiled at Bree.

"Andrew and Danielle," was Bree's answer, "I hope you can meet them someday. They are just wonderful children. Rex and I are very proud of them."

"Oh, is Rex your husband's name?" Samantha asked.

"Yes, Rex Van de Kamp. God, we can fight like cats and dogs, Samantha," Bree stated, "but we do love each other. If only… But never mind, I don't want to bother you with my martial troubles when we've just met," Bree chuckled nervously.

"Oh, that's all right," Samantha commented, "I hear things like that all the time. People say they're jealous because they think Darrin and I are so happy together."

"Darrin and Rex," Bree said to herself, "yes, those are mortal-sounding names, aren't they? Do you ever have trouble controlling your witchcraft for Darrin?"

"Oh, all the time!" replied Samantha, "but he loves me anyway."

"Yes, I guess Rex does too. I don't think Rex is quite as forgiving as Darrin though," Bree sighed, "oh, look at me. I promise I won't tell you my marital problems and then I start doing just that. What a fool I am."

"You're not a fool," Samantha declared, "only someone who needs to vent."

"Yes…well, I promised Rex I would be back at our house at 3:30 and it's 3:28, so I really should be going," Bree told Sam.

"Where do you live?" Sam questioned Bree.

"Well, it's a ways away for mortals," said Bree, "but I'm sure you could manage. We live on Wisteria Lane in Pasadena, California."

"Oh, thank you for telling me. Good-bye now and I can't wait when we can see each other the mortal way on a daily basis," Samantha smiled. Bree smiled back as she disappeared.


End file.
